revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
David Clarke
David H. Clarke (born July 11, 1961) is the father of Amanda Clarke, now known as Emily Thorne, and Charlotte Clarke. The conspiracy surrounding his death is what pushes Emily into the path of revenge. However, in "Execution", he is revealed to be alive, and stabs Conrad Grayson. Biography David Clarke is the father of heroine Emily Thorne and of the Graysons' youngest daughter, Charlotte Grayson. He was believed to be dead in prison for a crime he didn't commit; he was set up by his lover, Victoria Grayson; her husband, Conrad; and their friends. His daughter Amanda, now known as Emily, embarked on a 3 year journey to bring down those that wronged him. He helped her from beyond the "grave" with his box of journals and photographs. He kept reappearing in Revenge in flashbacks. He was believed to of died on April 22, 2002 (not long before Emily was released from juvie), when he was stabbed during a prison riot by the Initiative assassin Gordon Murphy. In 2014, he was revealed to be alive and in hiding all this time. He confronts Conrad Grayson and stabs him, killing him. Season 1 In "Pilot", we saw flashbacks where David have just moved in to the beach house and tells Emily that he loves her infinity times infinity. We saw another flashback were he told to Amanda how to hold on to cold waves. We saw another, the one from the day he was arrested. That night Victoria called him and while he was talking by phone FBI agents came and took him away. In "Trust", we saw a flashback from Amanda's 9th birthday. There was also Bill Harmon a close friend of him. They discussed about Bill's illegalities with a contract, and that Conrad knew it. Bill told him that he knew about him and Victoria. Then at night he called Victoria to tell her that Bill knew it and he was going to tell Conrad. Season 3 In "Execution", Conrad is recorded confessing to his involvment in Flight 197 and the case is reopened by the FBI. As a result, David's conviction is posthumously overturned, clearing him of all crimes. As Conrad is walking away from prison, we see that David is alive, albeit with a different look. When he walks out of a van as he walks up to a shocked Conrad before stabbing him to death. Season 4 In "Renaissance", little is seen from David but it is revealed that he eventually gets out of the shadow he lived in for 20 years. At the end of the episode, David appears to abduct Victoria just outside of Grayson Manor, now owned by Emily. Personality Although he has only appeared in flashbacks, David Clarke was shown to have a kind and loving personality. He was very affectionate to his daughter, Amanda and loved her deeply, making sure that she had a happy childhood until his arrest. He was also the only person who believed in Nolan and because of this, Nolan was extremely loyal to him and, after he died, his daughter. David was in love with Victoria but she later betrayed him and got him put in prison. However David was very forgiving, unlike his daughter who was obsessed with revenge, and managed to forgive Victoria, after she sent him a letter in prison, telling him that she would do everything she could to get him out of prison (tragically she did not succeed) and saying how sorry she was for betraying him. Recently however a darker side to David's personality emerged. He killed Conrad (one of the people responsible for ruining his life, and for framing him for a crime he did not commit), without hesitation or remorse and Victoria claimed that the David she knew was entirely different from the one Amanda knew as a girl. (there might be some truth to this as Victoria tends to favour morally ambiguous men). Relationships Romance Kara Clarke Kara was David's wife. She was psychologically unstable. One day she tried to drown Amanda, She then tried to tell David it wasn't her but David refused and told her to "don't touch her". She ultimately failed because David brought her back to life. David and Kara agreed to have her put in a mental home so she couldn't do anymore harm and get treatment. Victoria, under the name Charlotte Clarke, entered the Hospital and tried to convince Kara that David was a murderer and a terrorist. At first she didn't believe Victoria, but the next day she found out that David was responsible for the downing of Flight 197. Gordon Murphy, who lived with her posing as an FBI agent, later became her husband. Victoria Harper Victoria was David's lover. The two shared an intimate relationship. They also had a daughter together, Charlotte. Family Amanda Clarke Amanda is David's elder daughter, with Kara. They had a very close bond and his subsequent arrest had a severe negative impact on Amanda. From approximately the last half-of her childhood to her young adult years, Amanda believed her father had committed the crimes he was accused of. As a result, Amanda became angry, bitter, and aversive. Once she learned the truth, Amanda became Emily Thorne, and was determined to clear her father's name and take revenge on the people who framed him. Charlotte Clarke Charlotte is David's younger daughter, with Victoria. David never knew Charlotte, as he was arrested on the night Victoria discovered she was pregnant with her. During the David Clarke Trial, Victoria fell ill on the day she was supposed to testify, and was ultimately excused from the stand - she gave birth to Charlotte some weeks later, around the time David was found guilty on all counts. On the day he was sentenced to life imprisonment without parole, David saw Victoria for the last time, holding their daughter in her arms - he recognized her instantly to be his as she inherited his eye colour. Charlotte is said to have David's mannerisms and good moral compass, but was raised with Conrad as her father. As a constant reminder of what she did to David, Victoria was generally cold and disapproving to Charlotte, but nevertheless loves her with all her heart. Charlotte later learned the truth, but initially struggled with the fact she was David's daughter as he was the most hated man in America and a convicted terrorist. Later, however, Charlotte learned from one of David's journals that he was innocent all along, and had been framed by her mother and others he trusted and was, in truth, a kind and generous man. Subsequently, Charlotte cut all ties to the Graysons and changed her surname to "Clarke"; in honour of her father. Friends Nolan Ross Nolan was David's life-long friend and staunchest supporter - they originally met when Nolan was attempting to get investment for his plans for a technology company. David believed in Nolan's ideas to the point he invested some of his own money into NolCorp; which turned out to be as successful as Nolan planned. Nolan refers to David, many times, as the one person who believed in him and NolCorp. For being responsible for Nolan's life of wealth and success, Nolan became David's closest friend and remained convinced of his innocence after his arrest and imprisonment. Nolan worked tirelessly to prove his innocence, but David ultimately told him to stop - instead asking him to watch over the struggling Amanda. Nolan reluctantly agreed, and is now "Emily"'s (Amanda's new identity) partner in bringing down the conspirators. Emily once said Nolan was like a son to David. Carole Miller Carole was one of David's colleagues at Grayson Global; she originally set up the meeting between David and her nephew, Nolan Ross, for the purpose of investing in Nolan's plans for a technology company. This act began their life-long friendship. Carole attempted to prove David's innocence with Nolan, but was advised to go into hiding and fake her death for fear of being killed by the conspirators. Roger Halsted Roger was one of David's colleagues at Grayson Global; the two worked closely together, and David considered him a true friend. When David was taken away, Roger descended into alcoholism due to depression over what his employer and colleagues did to his friend. Roger later attempted to prove David's innocence, but was murdered to keep his silence. Bill Harmon Bill was one of David's colleagues at Grayson Global; not only was he a good friend and long-time colleague of David's, he was the surrogate uncle to Amanda and was responsible for giving her Sammy the dog. Bill confided in David he had made illegal trades for Global, an imprisonable offense, but David protected his friend and kept his silence about it, despite losing trust for him for his actions, as well as exposing David's affair with Victoria to Conrad Grayson. Bill, however, was cornered by Conrad who obtained proof of Bill's guilt from his seized databases and offered him a deal - testify against David when he would be arrested for laundering money to terrorists who blew up Flight 197, and all blame for Bill's illegal actions would be placed on David. Bill reluctantly agreed and his searing testimony helped convict David at his trial. In prison, David reflected he should never have trusted him. Memorable Quotes *The worst betrayals come from those we trust the most. David_quotes1.jpg Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' (flashback) *''Trust'' (flashback) *''Betrayal'' (flashback) *''Duplicity'' (flashback) *''Guilt'' (flashback) *''Suspicion'' (flashback) *''Duress'' (video) *''Infamy'' (flashback) *''Commitment'' (flashback) *''Perception'' (flashback) *''Scandal'' (flashback) *''Absolution'' (flashback) *''Legacy'' (flashback) *''Grief'' (flashback) *''Reckoning'' (flashback) Season 2 *''Intuition'' (voice) *''Forgiveness'' (flashback) *''Union'' (flashback) *''Illumination'' (flashback) *''Truth, Part 2'' (video) Season 3 *''Exodus'' (archive footage) *''Struggle'' (flashback) *''Impetus'' (archive footage) *''Execution'' (revealed to be alive) Season 4 *''Renaissance'' Trivia *It was mentioned in Lineage by Marco Romero that the Flight 197 incident has become the subject of several conspiracy theories, some of which correctly claim David Clarke was framed. Gallery '' 800x.jpg Revenge_S01E01_Pilot_720p_WEB-DL_DD5_1_H_264-TB_mkv2931.jpg Grayson-600.jpg '' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Clarke Family